Station Square Takeover
by Smarty 94
Summary: During Sonic's birthday; Steelbeak and the Deadly Six manage to take control of Sonic's home city Station Square, forcing him to put an end to it. Meanwhile, while everyone is preparing for Sonic's birthday, many things happen; Top Cat and his gang hide out and steal all the food and Ben's mother Sandra Tennyson comes over for a visit.
1. Taking Over Station Square

Steelbeak who somehow managed to escape from Plumber HQ was in F.O.W.L headquaters. He walked over to a portal and typed in Null Void before it turned on. The Deadly Six managed to go through the portal before Steelbeak turned it off.

"Sorry for the wait, it took me a while to escape from Plumber HQ." said Steelbeak.

"Doesn't matter, what matters is that we're free." said Master Zik.

"Now we can cause lots of destruction again." said Zazz.

Steelbeak pulled out a file.

The Zeti's noticed it.

"What is that?" said Zeena.

"A file on Sonic the Hedgehog." said Steelbeak.

The six are shocked.

"What?" Zavok said as he took the file out of Steelbeak's hands.

He went through it and saw something interesting.

"Raised in Station Square Orphanage before leaving when he turned 11." said Zavok.

The six are shocked.

"Interesting. Spent most of his life in Station Square." said Zazz.

Steelbeak smiled.

"It gets better." said Steelbeak.

He pulled out a newspaper with a headline titled "Sonic the Hedgehog: Universes Greatest Hero's birthday to come tomorrow".

The six are shocked.

"You read right. Sonic the Hedgehog's birthday is tomorrow. And I've got the perfect present for him." said Steelbeak.

"What?" said Zomom.

"We're going to take control of Station Square." said Steelbeak.

The six became pleased.

"Now that's a birthday present." said Zazz.

With that all seven laughed.

Later, a bunch of tanks were heading towards Station Square. Steelbeak poked his head out of one of the tanks.

"Okay men, head for city hall. We take control of Station Square once we overthrow the mayor." said Steelbeak.

"SIR YES SIR!" The minions shouted.

"I love being the best agent of a terrorist organization." said Steelbeak.

The tanks started driving over a bunch of empty cars before reaching City Hall.

Steelbeak exited his tank, followed by the Deadly Six and four Eggmen. They entered the building.

"Find the Mayor's office." said Steelbeak.

"SIR YES SIR!" The Egg Men shouted.

In the mayor's office; a blue Splixion was talking on the phone.

"Yes honey, I'll get the eggs, I got to go now. Bye." The Splixion hung up.

Suddenly, Steelbeak, the Deadly Six, and the Eggmen barged into the room.

"Hello Mr. Mayor." said Steelbeak.

He became shocked when he saw the mayor.

"Wait. Who do you think you are?" said Steelbeak.

"I'm the mayor of Station Square." said the Splixion who was revealed to be the mayor, "This city has an odd way of choosing its mayor."

"What way is that?" said Steelbeak.

"They choose some pore chump to be the mayor when they get tired of the old one." said the Mayor.

Everyone is shocked.

"Seriously?" said Zor.

"That surprised me." said the Mayor.

Steelbeak grabbed the Mayor.

"I'm taking over." said Steelbeak.

He tossed the old Mayor out of the building.

"Now to do things my way." said Steelbeak.

The next day; Sonic was in his room, sleeping as his digital clock read 6:59.

The time changed to 7:00 before it went off.

Sonic slowly opened his eyes and turned off the alarm clock.

He sat up.

"What a night." said Sonic.

He went over to his closet, opened it up and grabbed a pair of his shoes before putting them on.

"I need something to eat." said Sonic.

Sonic went out of his room and started to go down stairs.

He soon reached the kitchen, opened up the fridge and pulled out an egg salad sandwich and a bottle of green Gatorade. He began to eat the sandwich.

"That's what I'm talking about." said Sonic.

He heard his phone vibrating, picked it up and saw a text from Amy Rose saying 'Happy Birthday lover boy.'

Sonic became surprised.

"How'd she get this number?" said Sonic.

He shrugged it off then remembered that it is his birthday.

"Oh yeah, my birthday." said Sonic.

He ran into his room and came out in his S.H.I.E.L.D belt and Judgment scanner.

"Time to do the one thing I like to do on my birthday; fight evil." said Sonic.

He ran out of the mansion.

G went to the front door and saw no sign of Sonic anywhere.

"He's finally gone." said G.

G, Debbie, Sylvester, Tweety and Mrs. Grape all walked into the kitchen.

"Would someone mind telling me why G's glad that Sonic has left the building?" said Sylvester.

"There must be a good reason for that." said Tweety.

Debbie looked at her boyfriend.

"So honey why are ya glad Sonic left?" Debbie asked.

G smiled.

"Because now everyone can help prepare for his birthday. We're going to surprise him." said G.

Spongebob and Mike entered the kitchen with a blue V-shaped electric guitar.

"Where are me and Mike going to put this electric guitar?" said Spongebob, "I don't see a guitar case shaped like this."

G smiled.

"No worries SpongeBob I had someone make a shape like that and I put it in storage." G said.

SpongeBob and Mike smiled.

"Thanks G." Mike said.

"Yeah you sure have planned all this." SpongeBob said.

G blushed and laughed

Splinter

"That's my son for ya." Splinter said, "He knows how to plan a party."

"Yeah." Mikey said as he and Rook Shim entered, "He is the best party planner back home. Heck people wanted his advice and he had a commercial for that."

"Don't ask." said G.

A knock was heard at the front door.

"I'll get it." said Mike.

He went over to the front door, opened it up and saw Donald Duck and his three nephews who somehow looked older.

Huey was in a red shirt and pants, Dewey was in a blue shirt under a white with blue stripes jacket, and blue pants, and Louie was in a green hat, green tank top and green pants.

Mike was shocked.

"Um Donald who are these three?" Mike asked.

"My three nephews who somehow managed to hit puberty earlier than expected." Said Donald.

"Wow." Said Mike.

Scrooge soon appeared with a present in his hands and became shocked at what he saw.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME NEPHEWS!?" said Scrooge.

Donald looked at his uncle.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Donald said, "Plus, they're grounded for hitting puberty earlier than expected."

"Don't blame me. Blame the person who came up with the formula." said Dewey.

"That was you." said Louie.

"Yep, they definitely hit puberty earlier than expected." Said Mike.

"We broke into Uncle Ludwig Von Drakes lab and created a formula that caused this to happen." Said Huey.

"That doesn't give you the right to make yourselves teenagers." Said Donald.

"Don't you think you're being a little harsh on them?" said Scrooge.

"Yeah I mean it was an accident." Mike said.

"We thought it would give us good breath 24/7 so that we won't have to brush our teeth anymore." Said Huey.

Donald thought about it.

"Ah, it's okay." Said Donald.

Scrooge thought about something.

"Just to let you guys know, I might have hired a news crew to film the entire occasion for me grandson's birthday." Said Scrooge.

Everyone became shocked.

"YOU WHAT!?" yelled Spongebob.

Sylvester looked outside and saw a news team.

"Hey, it's Tom Tucker." Said Sylvester.

G is shocked and saw this and is shocked and mad.

"OH COME ON!" G shouted, "MY PLANS WILL BE RUNIED FOR SONIC'S BIRTHDAY IF THIS IS GOING ON!"

Bugs came in and was worried that he is shocked.

"I agree with G on this one. He is a great party planner." Bugs said.

Tweety sighed.

"It's not like we can get the news team off this property." Said Tweety.

Spongebob came up with an idea and gave the electric guitar to Mike.

"Hold this." Said Spongebob.

He walked outside.

"Okay people, you'd better leave now. Some drug head sent that statement to a newspaper and it was published. So you're going to have to leave before the security system starts shooting at you." Said Spongebob.

Suddenly, a bunch of turrets appeared from underground.

Tom Tucker is shocked.

"This is Tom Tucker saying RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" He shouted.

Everyone started to run off.

Spongebob smiled.

"Good thing these turrets are not working properly." Said Spongebob.


	2. Sandra Tennyson

In one of the bathrooms; a hand with an eyeball poked out of the toilet.

"This seems like the right place." said the voice.

The entire body came out of the toilet, revealing that it's Krumm. Then, Ickis and Oblina came out.

"I hope so." said Ickis.

Krumm pulled an envelope out of his mouth.

Ickis took it and smiled.

"I just hope that whoever's birthday it is will enjoy our present." said Ickis.

They walked out of the bathroom and saw Charmcaster.

"Charmcaster." Oblina said.

Charmcaster turned and saw her monster friends.

"Guys. Glad you made it. Sonic's Birthday Party will start soon." Charmcaster said.

"Whoever this Sonic person is, he must be very surprised by what's going on." said Krumm.

"He's not here." said Charmcaster, "It's a surprise birthday party."

"Well, take us to where the party's taking place." said Ickis.

Charmcaster lead the three outside to a picnic table full of presents. Ickis placed the envelope with a bunch of other envelopes.

"Oh man I cant wait for the party." Krumm said.

Oblina looked at her best friend.

"Me to." said Oblina.

The three walked off.

Under a picnic table with food under it; Top Cat and his gang were under the table.

"Okay men, there's good food on the table above us. We need to make sure we steal enough to satisfy our cravings, just not enough to make people suspisious." said TC.

However unknown to him Tweety saw this.

"Not on my watch." said Tweety.

With Ben and Kai, they were in the game room, playing pool.

Ben was wearing a green shirt, dark blue denim jacket, black pants and green shoes.

Kai was in a red shirt, dark blue denim jacket, pink pants and brown leather boots.

Kai looked at her boyfriend.

"Hey Ben, I got to ask you something." said Kai.

"Go for it." said Ben.

"Since you met my grandfather, I want to know when I can meet your mother." said Kai.

Ben thought about it.

"Probably never." said Ben.

A doorbell was heard.

"I'll get it." said Ben.

He walked out of the game room and over to the front door, opened it up and saw his mother Sandra Tennyson and her Anubian Baskurr.

Ben became shocked.

"Mom! What are you doing here?" said Ben.

"I heard that there's a party going on here. And I'm a little disappointed that you didn't invite me." said Sandra.

Her Anubian Baskurr barked.

"Mom, this is indeed a special occasion, and how did you even find this place?" said Ben.

Rook walked by eating an Amber Ogia.

"Was I not supposed to tell her?" said Rook.

Ben is mad.

"Rook." Ben said and sighed.

Kai came in and saw Ben's mother.

"Probably never huh?" Kai asked and walked to her boyfriend and kissed him.

"This must be the first girl you had a crush on." Said Sandra.

"MOM!" yelled Ben.

Kai laughed.

"That is right." Kai said, "I am Kai Green."

Sandra smiled.

"Nice to meet ya." Sandra said.

Sandra's Dog Barks and Mrs Grape came is and is happy.

"One small family reunion." Said Sandra, "By the way, what kind of party is this?"

"A surprise Birthday party." Said Ben.

"I love birthday parties, can I bake something?" said Sandra.

"No, no, no, no, no." said Ben.

Kai looked at Ben.

"Why not Ben?" Kai asked.

Ben lead Kai into the laundry room.

"Her cooking is terrible." Said Ben.

"How so?" said Kai.

"Rook really enjoys it." Said Ben.

Kai gets it.

"Ah." Kai said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MONSTERS!" Sandra's voice is heard.

Ben and Kai are shocked.

"Oh no." They said.

They ran out and saw Sandra on the kitchen table as Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina were eating out of a garbage can.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" said Ben.

Ickis, Krumm and Oblina saw Ben and Kai.

"Hey Ben." Ickis said.

"Great to see ya again Kai." Oblina said.

"We thought we'd visit and join the party." Krumm said.

Ben smiled.

"Well G is throwing it and will distracted Sonic so why not." Ben said.

Sandra is scared and confused.

"Would someone mind telling me what is going on here?" said Sandra.

Spongebob entered the room.

"It's pretty simple Ellen Jennings." Said Spongebob.

"A while back, some of us went to a dump and met these monsters. One thing lead to another and now they don't scare anyone who's a friend of me." Said Ben.

"Oh perfect, just what I needed. Monsters who are friends with my son." Said Sandra.

Oblina looked at Sandra.

"Hey he and some of his friends saved us from Simon the Monster Hunter who tried to throw my friends in the Mystic Abyss and Ben went Toepick and scared him so bad Simon fell in the Mystic Abyss and is gone for good." Oblina said.

"Long story." Said Kai.

"Now quit being so scared and get off the kitchen table, you're embarrassing yourself." Said Ben.

Back outside; Max Goof placed 24 pizza boxes on the food picnic table.

Top Cat managed to grab two of them and pulled them under the table.

"Men, we feast." Said TC.

Top Cat opened up the boxes and the gang saw two cheese pizzas.

Tweety saw this.

"Time for this bird to do his good deed for today." Said Tweety.

He flew towards the cats, but TC grabbed Tweety and ate him.

"Didn't think we'd notice you watching us bird who is now in my tummy?" said TC.

However a hand grabbed TC by the neck and TC saw G.

"You better spit out my bird you cat." G said as he changed into his dragon form.

Top Cat's friends are scared.

TC stuck his tongue out and Tweety flew out.

"By the way, there's a serious problem in Africa that needs to be solved by you." Said TC.

G looked at Top Cat.

"Nice try Cat. But I am not that easily fooled." G said.

TC is shocked.

"Also I know you set off the volcano in New York." G said.

"And your girlfriend fell into the pool." Said TC.

G saw that Debbie did fall into the swimming pool.

"DEBBIE!" G shouted.

He dropped TC and ran over to the pool.

Top Cat managed to grabbed the same boxes of pizza and he and his gang ran off.

They soon reached the beach.

"Luckily, nobody witnessed our getaway." said TC.

Back at the mansion.

G and Debbie were hugging each other.

Debbie's clothes and purple denim jacket were completely soaked and she was glad to be out of the water.

Debbie kissed G.

"Thanks G." Debbie said.

G smiled.

"Hey your my girlfriend and I would never let ya drown." G said.

Debbie smiled.

"I love you." Debbie said.

"Yeah, but I can't get the feeling that something odd happened." Said G.

He soon realized something.

"Great, tricked by a cat." Said G.

Howard Weinerman appeared.

"Hey. You guys are having a party and didn't invite me?" said Howard.

G threw Howard in the water.

"Hey." said Howard.

"Do you mind?" said G.

"What is it with you rudely throwing people in water?" said Howard.


	3. Mordecai and Rigby

With Sonic; he was in a park, with a huge McDonalds bag. He sat down on a park bench and pulled out a Bacon, Egg, and Cheese McGriddle, two breakfast burritos, and a hashbrown.

"Just perfect, the type of breakfast for the birthday boy." said Sonic, "McGriddle, two breakfast burritos, and hashbrowns."

At a bush; a pair of binoculars were spying on Sonic. The people who were spying on him were Mordecai and his best friend Rigby (Regular Show).

"Hello, a McGriddle. Someone must be having a special occasion." said Mordecai.

"Yeah?" said Rigby.

Mordecai saw Sonic and became surprised.

"Hey, it's Sonic the Hedgehog: Greatest Hero in the Universe." said Mordecai.

Rigby became shocked.

"What, give me those." Rigby said as he took the binoculars.

He saw Sonic and is shocked.

"It is Sonic." said Rigby.

"Told you." said Mordecai.

Just then Benson appeared and he is mad.

"Mordecai and Rigby, what are you two lazy slackers doing?" He asked.

"Trimming the bushes." said Mordecai.

He grabbed some hedge clippers and started to trim the bush.

"I thought you were-"Benson said before he saw Sonic, "Get back in the bush."

The three hid behind the bush. Benson took the binoculars and started to spy on Sonic.

"The greatest hero in the universe in this very park?" said Benson.

"I know. He and GoldDragonNinja are the second best team ups." Rigby said.

Benson is shocked.

"That is true." He said, "Listen you two have worked to hard so take 3 weeks off."

He started to turn red.

"AND YOU'D BETTER GET BACK TO WORK AFTER THOSE THREE WEEKS, OR YOU'RE-" Benson yelled before Rigby stuffed a sock in Benson's mouth and put scotch tape over it.

"Yeah, yeah, we're fired." said Rigby.

Back with Sonic, he finished up his food.

"Now that's a good meal. What to do." said Sonic.

A newspaper was blown onto his left leg.

"Huh?" Sonic said.

He grabbed the newspaper and saw something very shocking.

"Station Square's new Mayor rules the place with an iron fist." Sonic read.

Sonic became confused.

"Who is this new mayor this time?" said Sonic.

He sees a picture of Steelbeak.

"Steelbeak? He's the mayor of my home city?" said Sonic.

He threw the city aside.

"Obviously, he's up to no good. I've got to save my home city and restore order." Sonic said before running off.

Mordecai and Rigby became shocked.

"Sonic's going to do some action." said Rigby.

"Yeah-uh." said Mordecai.

A guy in a tan trench coat and hat appeared next to the two.

"Psst, you two." said the man.

Mordecai and Rigby saw the guy.

"Did you see a blue hedgehog going by?" said the man.

Mordecai and Rigby pointed in the direction that Sonic went.

"Thanks." said the man.

He ran off before removing the clothes, revealing that it was G still in dragon form and Debbie with her arms around her boyfriend. G flew off.

Mordecai and Rigby became surprised.

"We're going to see some action." said Mordecai.

"Yeah-uh." said Rigby.

The two ran off.

Meanwhile in Station Square; Steelbeak was counting all the cities money.

"200 trillion, 300 trillion, 400 trillion, and 500 trillion dollars. That's more than enough to make sure F.O.W.L is now the richest terrorist organization in the world." said Steelbeak.

The Deadly Six laughed.

Steelbeak grabbed a communicator.

"Citizens of Station Square; time to praise me as your new leader." Said Steelbeak.

Outside; the citizens of Station Square sighed.

They got on their knees and started to grovel to the ground.

Back in city hall, one of the Eggmen entered the office.

"We've got a problem." Said the eggmen.

Steelbeak turned to the Eggman.

"What is it? Did my niece get hurt?" Steelbeak asked worried. "Because I may be a terrorist but I love my niece."

"No worse. One of the eggmen suffered a heart attack and died." Said the eggman.

Steelbeak showed no shock.

"Send flowers to his family." Said Steelbeak.

"Not only that, but Sonic's heading this way." Said the eggman.

Steelbeak smiled.

"Good, my plan is going perfectly as planned." Said Steelbeak, "As soon as he reaches Station Square, we'll kill him live on his birthday."

The Deadly Six laughed.

"That is true and we can do it with some robots we bought from Broodwing." Zazz said.

"Which combined can form the Mighty Morphin Ultra Megazord." Said Zavok.

"A Mastodon, a Pterodactyl, a Triceratops, a Saber tooth tiger, a Tyrannosaurus, a Dragon, and what looks like Titanus." Said Zomom.

"Sonic won't stop us this time." Zeena said as she summoned Krybots, Blue Head and Orange Head Krybots.

"Find the blue hedgehog and destroy him." Said Steelbeak.

The Krybots ran off.

With Sonic; he made it to the entrance to Station Square.

"My old home. Such a shame that Steelbeak has taken control of the place." Said Sonic.

He looks around and sees the people of his home.

"So much for having your own rights." Said Sonic.

He entered the city and sat down on a bench.

Sonic sighed.

"Man this is a one way to spend a birthday." He said.

"You said it." A Voice said.

Sonic turned and saw G and Debbie along with Mordecai and Rigby.

"Why are you trying to distract me?" said Sonic.

G is shocked.

Whoa I am not." G said.

"Yeah and we only saw you from the bushes." Rigby said.

"I believe the raccoon, but not the dragon." Said Sonic, "I know he's trying to distract me from coming home."

G became more shocked.

"How?" said G.

"I've seen this happen on TV. Somebody tries to distract the birthday boy from coming to the party by making sure they take their time returning." Said Sonic, "I did it to Knuckles on his 14'th birhtday."

G is shocked.

"Ok you got me Sonic. I was planning a party for you. I was going to have it be a surprise UNTIL THAT OLD DUCK RUINED MY PLANS!" G shouted and breathed fire at Sonic, "Oops sorry."

Sonic smiled.

"Ah I won't hold it against you. You were doing something for me." Sonic said, "For the record, that 'old duck' is my grandfather."

He pulled out a neuralizer and used it to wipe his own memory.

"What just happened?" said Sonic.

He saw that G and Debbie were gone. Mordecai and Rigby were still in the area.

"Who are you two?" said Soinc.

The two looked at each other.

"Uh." They said.


	4. More Preparations

Back at the mansion; Spongebob was in the kitchen. He pulled out a bunch of cupcakes from the oven.

"Just perfect. Wait for them to cool down then put the frosting on them." said Spongebob.

Kevin Levin entered the mansion and went into the kitchen.

"Where's my Auto Brother? I've got a very good birthday present for him." said Kevin.

SpongeBob looked at Kevin.

"He went out and won't be back for a while." SpongeBob said.

"Oh man, I got him his own car and a driver's license." said Kevin.

Spongebob became shocked.

"Seriously? You bought a speed demon a set of wheels even though he's fast on his feet?" said Spongebob.

"Yep." said Kevin.

Spongebob walked outside and saw a car that looked like Ben's car, but was blue and had a red X on the front.

"I have to admit that is a great idea." The sponge said.

Just then Sandra come outside and sees Kevin.

"Now what?" said Sandra.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the adult star of Dog with a Blog." said Kevin.

Kevin turned to Spongebob.

"Do me a favor and put the keys and drivers license in one of my teeth. I want Sonic to reenact that one scene from Madagascar." said Kevin.

Spongebob smiled.

"Can do." said Spongebob.

He grabbed the keys and drivers license and stuffed them in Kevin's mouth.

Ben, Gwen T. and Kai came in with their monster friends and are shocked to see what is happening.

Ben turned green.

"I just lost my appetite." said Ben.

"What's with this?" said Ickis.

"Apparently, Kevin got Sonic a car and driver's license for his birthday." said Gwendolyn.

"I think Ickis means by what is SpongeBob putting in Kevin's mouth?" Oblina said.

"Car keys and a driver's license." said Spongebob.

He pulled his hand out of Kevin's mouth.

"There, that's better." said Spongebob.

Max Tennyson appeared.

"Whose blue car is that?" said Max Tennyson.

"Sonic's birthday gift." Ickis said.

Max T. is shocked.

'Then where is the license and key?" he asked.

"You don't want to know." Everyone but Max T. said.

"I see." said Max T.

Suddenly, a yellow rocket was about to land.

Max T. noticed it.

"Hey, that guy's parking in a no landing zone." said Max T.

"Cool it Max, it's only Pac Man and his friends." said Spongebob.

Sandra is confused and looked at her dog.

"Pac Man?" She asked.

The ship opened up and Pac Man, Spiral, Cylindria, and the Ghost Gang exited the rocket.

"Hey man, what brings you to Earth?" said Spongebob.

Pac smiled.

"Dragon invited us to the birthday party." Pac Man said. "I also promised not to eat all the food."

"Just to be sure." said Spongebob.

He pulled out a giant pill and stuffed it in Pac Man's mouth.

"A full stomach pill." said Spongebob.

"Glad nothing bad happened to me." said Blinky.

Inky stuffed Blinky in Spongebob's mouth.

"That's for putting me in the lemon bars mouth." said Inky.

Sandra is shocked.

"Ok Bens new friends are getting weirder." She said.

Her dog barked.

"I know what is next a giant rat and turtles?" Sandra asked.

Sponegbob spat out Blinky.

"About that." said Spongebob.

"There are turtles and a giant rat?" said Sandra.

Spongebob nodded.

Splinter and the turtles came in and Sandra is shocked.

"Wow." She said.

"And there my roommate's brothers and father." Kai said.

Back in the backyard, Top Cat and his gang returned. They managed to steal a bunch of hotdogs. They managed to hide in a bush.

"Duh, this is great guys." Brain said.

"For a guy who thinks that the sun rotates around earth, you sure are possitive." said TC.

"Now what are we going to steal Top Cat?" said Chooch.

Top Cat thought of that.

"We should steal a bunch more pizza." said TC.

Back in the party; Ben as Four Arms was wheeling a huge cake to the food table.

"Why must I be inside the cake?" a voice from inside the cake said.

"Someone's got to jump out of the cake. Might as well be the pink hedgehog that keeps on stalking Sonic." said Four Arms.

"I'M NOT A STALKER!" Amy yelled from inside the cake.

"Yeah, and I'm not a teenager with a watch that turns him into different aliens." Four Arms said sarcastically.

Meanwhile with Sandra and Kai.

"So wait, you met my son when he was ten, rejected him because you liked his Blitzwolfer form better, than six years later after seeing Ben again you start to show interest in him as just plain old Ben?" said Sandra.

Kai smiled.

"You can say that." Kai said, "Plus Ben did save me from falling off Big Ben."

"Huh, how ironic. His names Ben and he was on Big Ben in London." Said Sandra.

"He noticed that as well." Said Kai.

With Spongebob; he was grabbing fireworks out of the basement as Four Arms entered.

The Tetramand pushed the omnitrix symbol before turning back into Ben.

"Why are you getting fireworks?" said Ben.

SpongeBob looked at Ben.

"G said he made these for Sonic's birthday and he made them very special." SpongeBob said, "In fact he said he makes these special for any Birthday Party."

"By the way, why'd you call my mother Ellen Jennings?" said Ben.

"You ever seen Dog With a Blog?" Said Spongebob.

Ben thought about it.

"Show with a talking dog who has a blog, the kids are the only ones who know his talking abilities and the mother sounds like-"Ben said before realizing what Spongebob's talking about, "Oh."

Spongebob nodded.

"Now help me out with these fireworks, we need to put them in the right positions." Said Spongebob.

Ben activated his omnitrix, slammed down on it and became Brainstorm.

"What kind of position?" said Brainstorm.

Spongebob pulled out a piece of paper which shows the words Happy Birthday Sonic in the sky.

"So that the explosion of fireworks will spell these words." Said Spongebob.

SpongeBob laughed.

"That and make a picture of him." SpongeBob said.

Brainstorm did some thinking.

"I might know the perfect places." Said Brainstorm.

Later; Brainstorm managed to put the fireworks in different places close to the hanger and its runway.

"If my calculations are correct, because of this position of the fireworks, these fireworks will spell out the words Happy Birthday Sonic and show his face when they explode." Said Brainstorm.

"Brainstorm must be the smartest alien you've got." Said Spongebob.

"Second smartest." Said Brainstorm.

"Oh yeah Azmuth" SpongeBob said

The omnitrix started beeping before it reverted Brainstorm back to Ben.

Spongebob pulled out a list.

"Presents, food, cupcakes, fireworks, a very big cake with someone in it, now we just need an original cake, good thing I pre ordered one from the bakery." Said Spongebob.


	5. Mordecai and Rigby Join Sonic

Back in Station Square; two Eggmen were walking down the street talking to each other.

"So you doing anything tonight?" one of the eggmen said.

"No why?" said the other one.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to get a pizza or something." said the first eggman.

The second eggman smiled.

"Sure." said the second eggman.

"The pizza's going to have to wait." said a familiar voice.

The two eggmen saw Sonic leaning over to a building.

"Now where's Steelbeak?" said Sonic.

The two eggmen looked at each other before looking at Sonic.

"We'll never tell you anything." said the second eggman.

The two left.

Sonic sighed.

"Okay Sonic, you can do this. Just pull off a Batman." said Sonic.

He ran towards the eggmen and grabbed the first eggman and took him to the top of a 50 story building.

Sonic held him by the ankles on the edge.

"Tell me everything I need to know." said Sonic.

With Mordecai and Rigby; they were walking down the streets of Station Square.

"Now where did that hedgehog run off to?" said Rigby.

Mordecai looked up.

"He's about to pull off a Batman." said Mordecai.

G and Debbie appeared and heard what is happening.

"Sonic is what?" Debbie asked.

Back with Sonic and the eggman.

"Look, I've got a very important day ahead of me, just tell me everything I need to know." Said Sonic.

The eggman scoffed.

"Please, I ratted out a drug dealer to Batman once, you're not Bat-"the eggman said before Sonic dropped him, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sonic ran down towards the eggman.

"You were saying?" said Sonic.

The Eggman is scared.

"PLEASE! I HAVE A NEICE AND NEPHEW TO RAISE SINCE MY SISTER DIED!" The Eggman shouted scared, "I'LL DO ANYTHING!"

Sonic jumped off the building, grabbed the eggman and landed on the ground.

"Tell me where Steelbeak is, what he's planning on, and why didn't he think about becoming mayor the legal way." Said Sonic.

The Eggman is confused.

"Hey you live in this town. They choose some crazy mayors." He said.

"You even know what happens to the old mayors when the citizens get tired of them?" said Sonic.

"What?" said the eggman.

Sonic ran his finger across his neck while making a cracking sound from his mouth.

The eggman became shocked.

"THEY KILL THE OLD MAYOR?!" yelled the eggman.

Sonic nodded.

"He's planning on killing you on live TV on your birthday today, he and the Deadly Six will do it with zords they bought from Broodwing." Said the eggman.

Sonic is socked.

"Oh no." He said.

G, Debbie, Mordecai and Rigby came and Sonic saw them.

Sonic managed to pull out his neuralizer, aimed it at the four before wiping their memories. He then ran off.

"What happened?" said G.

Sonic managed to make his way to a coffee shop.

G then remembered.

"Why that no good hedgehog." Said G.

"Are you trying to help him out even though he wants no help?" said Rigby.

"It's his birthday, if he realizes that he's being helped, he'll get suspicious about what's going on." Said Mordecai.

Debbie looked at her boyfriend.

"They've got a point." Said Debbie.

"What do they know? They're just a blue jay and a racoon." Said G.

Mordecai and Rigby became shocked.

"Very hurtful G." said Mordecai.

"That's very hurtful." Said Rigby.

The two walked over to Sonic.

"These seats taken?" said Mordecai.

G became confused.

"What are they doing?" said G.

"They don't live with us. Meaning Sonic won't get suspicions." Said Debbie.

Sonic turned to Mordecai and Rigby.

"Not at all." Said Sonic.

G smiled.

'Well I guess I can get Sonic's gifts." G said.

He walked off, followed by Debbie.

SO we heard that it's your birthday today." Said Mordecai.

"True." Said Sonic, "I'm going to be 16."

The two are shocked.

"Seriously?" said Rigby.

"Yep." Said Sonic.

"We're 23 years old." Said Mordecai.

Sonic is shocked.

"Wow." Said Sonic.

"So tell us about one of your greatest adventures." Said Rigby.

Sonic smiled.

"One time, the entire planet was split into seven fragments due to my arch nemesis Eggman draining the Chaos Emeralds of their powers, and causing me lots of pain. Because of that, an evil entity Dark Gaia was unleashed, and that lead to me gaining a nightly transformation into a cross between a werewolf and a hedgehog." Said Sonic, "Then I meet someone with no memory whatsoever who I called Chip. I promised to help him regain his memories. We encountered my best friend Tails and he takes me to see someone named Professor Pickles who tells us that the only way to stop Dark Gaia is to restore the planets fragments before he regains full power. After a while, Chip remembers that he's Dark Gaia's opposite side; Light Gaia, whose job was to restore the planet. We then go to the last fragment, Dark Gaia appears and absorbs some of its energy that was in me which was the cause of my nightly transformations. The creature than regains full power and I go up against him and defeat him."

Mordecai and Rigby became shocked.

"Wow, that's weird and epic." Said Rigby.

"Yeah? Well I'm dating a human, despite being a Mobian. That's pretty weird." Said Sonic.

Mordecai turned to Sonic.

"You think that's weird? I'm currently dating a cloud." Said Mordecai.

Sonic is shocked.

"Seriously?" said Sonic.

"It's true. I've been pulling off a Mordecai since my old girlfriend left for collage. I only saw CJ as a friend, but eventually realized how important she is to me." Said Mordecai.

"What's a Mordecai?" said Sonic.

Rigby laughed.

"It's when Mordecai keeps on putting any girl he befriends in the friend zone." Said Rigby.

"I see." Said Sonic.

His left ear started to twitch.

Rigby saw this.

"Why is your ear twitching?" said Rigby.

"Huh? Oh, that means that danger's approaching. Sounds like a bunch of Krybots heading this way." Said Sonic.

He was right, a bunch of Krybots, Blue headed, and Orange headed Krybots appeared.

"Looks like Steelbeak knows Broodwing." Said Sonic.

The Raccoon and Blue Jay are confused.

"It's complicated." Said Sonic.

He started to destroy hundreds of Krybots with homing attacks.

"I'm not happy." Said Mordecai, "He's getting all the action."

One Blue head ran to Mordecai.

Mordecai see the robot and punches and kicks him.

Rigby jumped in front of one and an Orange was about to attack, but the raccoon jumped out of the way and the Krybot was destroyed.

"I am the bomb." Said Rigby.

Sonic smiled as he removed the head of a Blue headed Krybot.

"Now that's how you do things." Said Sonic.

After a while, all the Krybots were destroyed.

"That was easy." Said Mordecai.

"Nothings ever easy." Said Sonic.

Sonic then realized something.

"I've got to find Steelbeak and return order to this city. And I know where to look." Said Sonic.

He ran off, leaving Mordecai and Rigby behind.

"Should we even follow him? He's too fast for us." Said Rigby.

"We just need to look in City Hall. After all, all the mayors stay at City Hall." Said Mordecai.

Rigby smiled.

"Good point." Rigby said.


	6. Top Cat Moves In

Back at the mansion; A U-Haul truck was backing up to the picnic tables.

Spongebob got out of the U-Haul truck and opened the back of it up. He grabbed a very long 10 feet by 8 feet chocolate cake with Sonic's picture on it. Ben grabbed the other side and walked over to a third picnic table.

"This is one big cake." said Ben.

"I know." said Spongebob, "I thought it would be the length of only 8 feet by 6 feet."

"Now I know why this cake came from 'Very Long and Big Cakes'." said Ben, "The bakery is the size of a football field."

"You're telling me." said Spongebob.

They placed the cake down and Sandra, Kai and the monsters saw it.

"That's a big cake." said Ickis.

"Fattening foods. Can't take any of it." said Sandra.

She started to say lots of stuff before Spongebob pulled a frying pan out one of his holes. He went behind the blonde and knocked her out with the frying pan.

"Thank you." said Ben, "Now I won't have to listen to her complaining about fattening foods."

Kai looked at Ben.

"Now I know why you did not want me to meet her." Kai said.

Just then her phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello?" Kai asked.

"Kai it's me." G's voice said, "I am checking in on the party plans."

Kai smiled.

"We've got lots of stuff going on." said Kai.

"Okay." G's voice said before Kai hung up.

"Oh yeah? If that guy's checking in on the party plans, I don't see why he's forcing us to do all the hard work. He's like a dictator during the Nazi years of WWII." said Spongebob.

SpongeBob's phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello?" SpongeBob asked.

"I HEARD THAT SPONGE BOY!" G shouted, "I AM NO NAZI DICTATOR AND I AM GETTING SONIC'S GIFT!"

Spongebob managed to pull a split screen, showing G.

He then grabbed a pistol; put it in the speaking end of his phone, coming out the receiving end of G's phone before he shot the dragon, covering him in soot.

Spongebob pulled the phone out and the Split screen to his side.

"Why that no good." said G.

He grabbed a pistol of his own and did the same thing, but saw another barrel coming out the receiving end.

"Oh boy." said G.

He pulled his pistol out, tied a blue ribbon to his barrel and put it in the speaking end of his phone and the other barrel came out the receiving end, but had a red barrel.

"Ha, ha." said G.

He pulled the trigger, but was covered in soot once again.

"I hate that sponge." G said before passing out.

Spongebob pushed the Split Screen to the other side once again and put his pistol in Ickis's mouth.

"Try not to eat anything to hot." said Spongebob, "By the way, is the Gromble enjoying his wings?"

"He had to get them sergically removed because everyone in the Academy was laughing at him because of them." said Krumm.

SpongeBob is shocked.

"Seriously? He had to remove his wings?" said Spongebob.

"It's not natural for a monster to have bird wings." said Oblina.

In the house, Max Goof was drinking a cup of coffee when he heard the doorbell.

"I'll get it." said Max Goof.

He walked over to the door, opened it up and saw Goofy with a huge square present in his hands.

"Dad, what brings you here?" said Max Goof.

"Anyone who's a friend of my son is a friend of mine." Said Goofy.

"I see." Max Goof said before noticing the present, "So what's in the present?"

Goofy smiled.

"Every known episode on every season and series of Power Rangers." Said Goofy, "Ah-yuck."

"Even Megaforce and Super Megaforce?" Max asked.

"No, those episodes haven't been released on complete series DVD's yet." Said Goofy.

Max shook his head.

"Ah." Max said.

Sandra who came in saw Goofy.

"Um who are you?" Sandra asked.

"I'm Maxie's father Goofy." Said Goofy.

"Check out the resemblance." Said Max Goof.

The two put their heads together.

Sandra is shocked.

"Wow, there's the resemblance." Said Sandra.

Back at the picnic tables; TC and his gang were still under the food table.

"Okay men that should be enough food for now." Said TC.

Benny heard something.

"Something's being put on the table." Said Benny.

TC put his hand up and pulled a piece of paper.

"Huh? Now everyone knows we're here." Said TC.

The cats are shocked.

"They know?" said Chooch.

"Apparently. One of them knows about the volcano in New York." Said TC.

The cats got out from under the table and saw that a majority of the residents were looking at them.

"Pardon me, is this by chance the Scrooge McDuck residence? I just so happen to be a traveling salesman who brought along more than enough interns." said TC.

Bugs is mad.

"What were the six of you doing here?" said Bugs.

"We were just passing buy, ended up falling asleep under the table, and next thing you know, we're sleepwalking." Said TC.

Charmcaster used her magic on them.

"NO ONE HERE BELIEVES YOU!" She shouted.

Suddenly, a phone rang.

"I'll get it." Said Spongebob.

He stretched his right arm out and pulled a phone from the mansion towards him before speaking into it.

"Hello?" said Spongebob.

He became shocked.

"What, seriously? Okay." Spongebob said before hanging up, "That was the NYPD."

Everyone became shocked.

"What did they want?" said Duncan.

"Apparently, somebody destroyed New York City with a volcano, and that a cop who knows about it is transferring over here to keep an eye out for the person responsible for it." Said Spongebob.

Everyone is shocked.

"WHAT!" Mikey shouted, "HOW CAN SOMEONE DESTROY OUR FORMER HOME?! IT HAD THE GREAT PLACES ME AND BY BROETHERS WENT TO!"

Raph looked at his brother.

'I am with you on that one Mikey." Raph said.

Suddenly, Officer Dibble appeared.

"Got you now Top Cat. Just because you left New York City after it was destroyed doesn't mean you got rid of me that easily. I'll be keeping a good eye out on you." Said Dibble.

He winked towards the cats as if to say 'I'm not serious.'

Top Cat got the message. He saw G and wrapped his arms around him.

"Okay Dibble, you got us. But can I say just one thing? This guy was just about to give us jobs at the Crimson Dragon." Said TC.

The residents became confused.

"I was?" said G.

TC went to G and leaned to his ear.

"Dibble's letting the volcano incident slide." Said Top Cat.

"Oh." Said G.

TC leaned away again.

"Now he has agreed to make me and my gang the owners of our own store in the mall. And is willing to give us $200,000 a day for our work." Said Top Cat.

G is shocked and looks at everyone.

"Hey I did say that." G said and turned to TC and his friends, "But I am only paying each of ya $99.00 per day. Take it or leave it."

TC and his friends looked at each other and huddled.

"What do ya think?" TC asked.

"Well $200,000 is a bit too high and $99.00 each will be just perfect." Said Brain.

"Brain, your mother must have been drinking during pregnancy." Said TC.

"No, she smoked." Said Brain.

TC smacked his face.

"Either way, the deal is like good and all." Said Spook.

"At least we will have money in our pockets." Said Fancy.

"You'll probably use it to get girlfriends who you'll leave shortly after hooking up with." Said Benny.

"We know how you work Fancy." Said Chooch.

The cats looked back at G once again.

"Deal." Said Top Cat.

"I'm also willing to move into the water tower on our property and letting you have my room." Said G.

He ran off and returned with everything in his room before putting it in the water tower.

G then left the water tower after realizing something.

"Was I tricked by a cat again?" said G.

"No, you were willing to move into the water tower. He didn't even say a thing." Said Duncan, "That's how good some con artists are."

TC smiled.

"You know what kid? Since you did give us a job we will move in the water tower. I hate to see someone doing that." TC said.

G smiled.

"Good also one more thing." G said. 'IF YOU ALL EVER CON ANYONE EVEN OR EAT MY FOOD AGAIN I WILL BURN YOU ALL SO BAD YOUR MOTHERS WON'T RECOGNIZE YOU!"

Everyone is scared by that.

"I'm an orphan." Said TC.


	7. Defeat Steelbeak and the Deadly Six

Back with Sonic, Mordecai, and Rigby; they were at the front door to Station Square City Hall.

"Steelbeak is obviously here. We've got to get him out of there." said Sonic.

Mordecai and RIgby became confused.

"How are we going to get inside? Lots of people will suspect something is up." said Rigby.

"Front door." said Sonic.

Mordecai and Rigby became shocked.

"Seriously? We'll be caught if we enter through the front door." said Mordecai.

Sonic smiled.

"I know a thing or two about phone lines." said Sonic.

He went over to a phone wire on City Hall, did some cutting before pulling out an old corded phone and placing it in the wire.

In the main office, Steelbeak was watching Riot when he heard the phone ring. He picked it up.

"Hello?" said Steelbeak.

A split screen appeared and Sonic was shown.

"Yes, this is Dave, one of your Eggmen. Somebody left a complimentary pizza on the front door of City Hall." Sonic said in a deep voice.

Steelbeak became confused.

"I don't know a Dave." said Steelbeak.

"I just started today." said Sonic.

"Ah." said Steelbeak.

"Anyways, what do you want me to do about this pizza?" said Sonic.

Steelbeak thought about it.

"Bring it in." Steelbeak said before hanging up.

The split screen disappeared.

Sonic removed the phone from the wires.

"And in we go." said Sonic.

The three entered City Hall.

They saw a passing tall Eggman. Sonic grabbed him and started to beat him up.

Later; Mordecai dressed in the Eggman attire escorted Sonic and Rigby into the main office.

"Excuse me sir, my names Dave, I found these two trespassing in City Hall." said Mordecai.

Steelbeak looked up.

"Oh yeah, you're Dave. Glad you captured Sonic and a raccoon. By the way, where's the pizza?" said Steelbeak.

"Everyone ate the pizza." said Mordecai.

Steelbeak became shocked.

"What, you didn't share any with me?" said Steelbeak.

"I was hungry." Mordecai said.

Just then a nude Eggman came in.

"Sorry sir but my name is Dave and someone jumped me and took my uniform." The Nude Eggman known as Dave said.

Steelbeak became confused.

"If you're Dave, then who's?" said Steelbeak.

Mordecai groaned.

"Great, I knew we should have hid him in the boiler room." said Mordecai.

"Since when does City Hall have a boiler?" said RIgby.

"Station Square City Hall never has a boiler." said Sonic, "Lose the helmet Mordecai, the jig is up."

Mordecai removed the Eggman helmet.

Steelbeak became shocked.

"A blue jay? Well that explains a lot. Was there even a pizza?" said Steelbeak.

"No." said Sonic, "I needed a good reason to get in here."

Steelbeak pushed a button on the desk.

"Eggmen, Sonic is in the building, destroy him." said Steelbeak, "But wait till the camera gets here. We still want his death to be filmed live."

Sonic became shocked.

"Wow." Said Sonic.

A bunch of Eggmen and the Deadly Six entered the office.

"Attack." Said Zavok.

Everyone was about to jump Sonic, but he pushed the logo on his S.H.I.E.L.D belt and a force field surrounded him, Mordecai, and Rigby.

Everyone crashed into the force field.

"Just like Batman, always come prepared." Said Sonic.

Steelbeak became enraged.

"Get rid of that force field." Said Steelbeak.

"You can't, I could be in here all day, but I've got to celebrate my birthday." Said Sonic.

The villains are shocked.

Sonic jumped up and the force field became a sphere.

"Try and catch us." Said Sonic.

He ran off as Mordecai and Rigby followed due to being stuck in a force field.

The Six looked at each other.

"I say we get to our robots." Zor said.

"Right. Dinosaur power." Said Steelbeak.

A black tyrannosaurus zord emerged from underground, a black mastodon zord appeared and started moving, a black triceratops zord started driving along, a black saber tooth tiger zord was running through a forest before leaping from a cliff, a black pterodactyl zord flew out of a volcano, a black Dragon zord emerged from underwater and walked off, and finally a brachiosaurus zord crashed through some boulders.

Steelbeak jumped into the Dragon Zord.

"Log on." Said Steelbeak.

The Deadly Six jumped into different zords as well.

Zavok appeared in the Tyrannasourus zord.

"Zavok armed and ready." Said Zavok.

Zazz appeared in the Mastodon zord.

"Zazz ready for a fight." Said Zazz.

Zomom appeared in the Triceratops zord.

"Zomom very hungry." Said Zomom.

Zor appeared in the Saber Tooth tiger zord.

"Zor here." Said Zor.

Zeena appeared in the Pterodactyl zord.

"Hey, nice stereo." Said Zeena.

Master Zik appeared in the Brachiosaurus zord.

"Let's finish off this hedgehog." Said Zik.

Steelbeak saw this and smirked.

"Combine the zords." Said Steelbeak.

The mastodon, triceratops, saber tooth tiger, tyrannosaurus, and pterodactyl zords formed into the dinosaur tank.

"Activate Megazord sequence." Said Steelbeak.

The tank became the megazord before the dragon zord attached itself to the megazord, making it the ultrazord, than the ultrazord went on top of the brachiosaurus zord.

"Now we're ready." Said Steelbeak.

Sonic is shocked.

"That's not good." Said Sonic.

He pulled out his judgment scanner.

"S.H.I.E.L.D flyers to Station Square." Said Sonic.

Soon Sonic's Zords came before forming the megazord and Sonic jumped into them.

Mordecai and Rigby looked at each other.

"Let's call out duck friends." Rigby said.

"Right." Said Mordecai.

Rigby pulled out his phone. He dialed a number before putting the phone to his ear.

"We've got a situation on our hands. Yeah, pretty much. You get the idea." Said Rigby.

He hung up and the four baby ducks appeared in their Huge Duck form.

"Now we're talking." Said Mordecai.

"Oh yeah." Rigby said.

They jumped into the Huge Duck.

At a faraway building, two Eggmen were getting ready to film everything.

"Time to get this on the air, on live TV." Said one of the eggman.

"You know it." Said the second.

Back at the mansion; Daffy was in the living room, watching Off Duty Cop when it went static.

He became mad.

"Hey, I was watching that." Said Daffy.

It soon turned into what was being filmed in Station Square.

"What the?" Daffy asked.

He removed the head of a bust of Bugs Bunny and pushed a red button on the bust just before everyone came in the living room.

"What is it?" said Bugs.

Daffy pointed to the TV.

Everyone saw that the ultrazord was over powering Sonic's Megazord and the Huge Duck.

"Is that a Giant Duck with a Muscular man's body?" Sandra asked.

"It sure is Ellen." G said.

Ben smacked G on the back of the head.

"Quit calling my mother Ellen." Said Ben.

Back with the fight.

Sonic's Megazord tried to attack, but the ultrazord was to fast for Sonic.

"What?" said Sonic.

The Ultrazord fired lots of weapons at Sonic's Megazord, causing lots of explosions.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" said Sonic.

Everyone at home became into the Huge Duck._

"This is bad." Kai said.

"I know." Debbie said.

Gwen looked at G.

"Think your zord can help?" Gwen asked.

"It could, but I don't want him knowing that I'm helping. He could get suspicious about all of this." said G.

Back with the battle.

"Wow, that thing's very powerful." said Mordecai.

"We won't be able to take any more of this." said Rigby.

Sonic's megazord shot out wrist lasers, but the Ultrazord dodged it. The Ultrazord pulled out a sword and slashed at the Megazord and Huge Duck.

"Contact Fury." said Sonic.

His helmets shades managed to make contact with Fury who was in the shower.

Nick noticed it and covered himself with a towel.

"DO YOU MIND!?" yelled Fury.

"Sorry. I'm taking a beating here. I need something that can match the speed of an Ultrazord." said Sonic.

Fury thought about it.

"We do have a motorcycle zord." said Nick.

Sonic is shocked,

"A Motorcycle Zord?" He asked.

"It can move at speeds that can surpass the speed of any kind of Ultrazord." Said Nick.

"Send it to Station Square immediately. Or when you're done in the shower." Said Sonic.

Back at the mansion; everyone was still worried about the battle.

"He's a goner." Said Duncan.

Suddenly; Peter Parker, Luke Cage, Danny Rand, Ava Ayala, and Sam Alexander appeared in the living room. Ava was holding a big box.

"Who's a goner?" Said Sam Alexander.

Everyone turned to the group.

"Peter, you made it." Said G.

"I wouldn't miss the birthday party of one of my friends for the world." Said Peter.

"Still, who's a goner?" said Sam Alexander.

"The one who's not in the mansion and is in the Megazord is the goner." Said Danny Rand.

"I think he means the Blue Hedgehog." Said Luke.

Peter's group looked at the TV.

Sam Alexander became mad.

"Seriously, that hedgehog's the one who received the Judgment Scanner that can summon the Megazord?!" said Sam Alexander.

Everyone became confused.

"Wait a minute, all the S.H.I.E.L.D agents have Judgment Scanner's and Sonic's the only one whose scanner can summon the S.H.I.E.L.D Megazord?" said Raph.

"Where's my scanner?" said Beast Boy.

Ava gave Beast Boy the box.

"Fury wanted us to give this to you, Donnie, and Raph." Said Ava.

Raph is shocked.

"What could be in this box?" said Raph.

He grabbed the box, opened them up and pulled out three S.H.I.E.L.D belts and Judgment Scanners.

Raph is even more shocked.

"Oh yeah that is what I am talking about." Raph said.

He placed a belt around his waist and Donnie and Beast Boy did the same thing.

"A little loose, but it'll do." Said Beast Boy.

"That's because you didn't put it completely around your waist Greg Cipes." Said Duncan.

Mikey, Kevin, and Danny Rand smacked Duncan across the face.

"How dare you." Said Kevin.

"He's a good voice actor." Said Mikey.

"Even I agree." Said Danny Rand.

"No really, BB didn't even put the belt all the way around his waist." Said Duncan.

Everyone saw that Duncan was right.

"Oh." Beast Boy said.

Back with the battle.

The Ultrazord managed to almost destroy the Megazord and Huge Duck.

"I don't think I can take much more of this." Said Sonic.

Suddenly; a giant red Motorcycle Zord appeared and made its way to Sonic's Megazord.

Rigby saw this.

"The Motorcycle Zord." He said.

The Duck saw this.

"Cool." He said.

The Megazord jumped on the Motorcycle Zord.

Sonic noticed that the treadmill disappeared and an arcade Motorcycle appeared.

"Oh yeah." Sonic said.

At the Manor.

"Wow, Fury's starting to spoil that hedgehog." Said Peter.

"I know." Daffy said.

Back with the battle.

"Time to see what this baby can do." Said Sonic.

He started to rev up the Motorcycle Zord.

"Shift into Turbo." Said Sonic.

Drum solo

"Seriously though." Said Sonic.

He made the Motorcycle Zord speed towards the Ultrazord, shocking the villains.

"Whoa, what speed." Said Steelbeak.

Even the six are shocked.

"The Ultrazord can surpass that speed." Said Zik.

Sonic managed to hit the Ultrazord, knocking Steelbeak and the Deadly Six out of the Ultrazord.

"Oh boy." Said Zavok.

"Uh oh." Master Zix said.

"My sandwiches are still in there." Said Zomom.

"Seriously?" said Zeena.

"Now what?" said Zazz.

"We run." Said Zor.

The seven ran off.

"Flight mode, activate." Said Sonic.

The arcade bike disappeared and Sonic found himself floating.

He grabbed the Ultrazord and flew off into space with it. He let go and the Ultrazord floated away.

"Enforcer cannon." Said Sonic.

The Megazord turned into a giant blaster.

An arcade blaster appeared in Sonic's arms.

"Full power." Said Sonic.

The blast hits the robot and it is destroyed.

On the ground; Steelbeak and the six are mad.

"Can this get worst?" The seven asked.

Just then, the duckman came and is over shadowed them.

"It just did." Said Zomom.

The Huge Duck's fists flame up.

"Step off." Said the Huge Duck.

It karate chopped the villains before tossing them to a faraway island.

"I really hate that hedgehog." Said Steelbeak.

The Megazord landed on the ground and Sonic jumped out.

"Return to base." Said Sonic.

The Flyers disassembled and flew off.

The Duckman turned back into four dicks and the blue jay and raccoon smiled.

"That was very epic. We helped Sonic save an entire city." Said Rigby.

"Yeah-uh." Said Mordecai.

Sonic turned to the six.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to return home. But first, I'll head to a fast food restaurant and buy myself a milkshake." Said Sonic.

He ran off just as Mordecai pulled out his cell phone.

"Hello?" Mordecai asked.

On the other Line Benson was there and he was happy.

"Mordecai and Rigby I saw what happened and I must say I am very proud of you two in helping. In fact because of that the park has never been so popular." Benson said.

"I see. Listen, I've got a favor to ask. You think you can get the park employees and some close friends to Toon Manor?" Mordecai said as he pulled out a card with the address of Toon Manor, "I managed to get Sonic's address without him looking and I know where the place is at."

Benson smiled.

"Sure and to show you two how proud I am I am extending your vacation time to three months." Benson said.

Mordecai hung up.

"He flipped his lid." Said Mordecai, "He hasn't even considered Anger Management classes."

"Now what?" said Rigby.

"We head over to Toon Manor." Said Mordecai.


	8. Celebrating Sonic's Birthday

Back at the mansion; everyone was outside, waiting for Sonic.

"Where is he? We've been waiting for him for ages." said Spongebob.

"It's been 10 hours." said Duncan.

"Yeah, but it still feels like ages." said Spongebob.

Suddenly; a bunch of other people: Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, Hi-Five Ghost, Thomas, CJ, and Eileen appeared.

"Let's get this party started." said Muscle Man.

Everyone else became shocked.

"WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE!?" said Bugs.

G shook his head.

"These people are very ugly." said G.

CJ turned grey.

"UGLY?! I'LL SHOW YOU UGLY!" yelled CJ.

Lightning managed to strike G.

"YEOW!" yelled G.

Debbie is mad.

"What'd you do that for?" said Debbie.

Duncan was looking through a newspaper.

"It wasn't the cloud. Apparently there's to be one stroke of lightning in this area. Yet there won't be any rain." said Duncan.

G sighed.

"How'd I not see that coming?" said G.

Mordecai and Rigby appeared.

"Because you didn't read the papers." said Mordecai.

G looked at the two.

"You two." G said.

"Surprise." said Mordecai.

"WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE!?" yelled Bugs.

Debbie looked at Bugs.

"People me and G met." Said Debbie.

"We helped Sonic get Steelbeak out of Station Square." Said Rigby.

"Oh yeah." Gwen said, "Thanks for helping my boyfriend."

Mordecai and Rigby became shocked.

"You're the blue hedgehog's girlfriend?" said Rigby.

Gwen thought of something.

"But what so special about Station Square?" said Gwen.

"That's where Sonic grew up at." Said Knuckles.

Gwen is shocked.

"He grew up in Station Square?" said Gwen.

Knuckles nodded.

Tails flew up into the sky with binoculars in his hands. He looked through them.

"I don't see him anywhere." Said Tails.

He then sees a dust trail and is shocked.

Tails flew to G.

"G Sonic is coming." Tails said.

G is shocked.

"OK EVERYONE PLACES HIDE AND TURN OFF THE LIGHTS!" G shouted. "THIS IS NOT A DRILL WHICH IS SURPRISING BECAUSE I DID NOT THINK OF A DRILL! SO MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!"

Everyone began to scramble.

Sonic eventually reached the mansion and entered. He turned on the lights.

He saw a piece of paper and picked it up.

"Head outside?" said Sonic.

He placed the paper down and removed his belt and placed it on the couch.

He walked outside and saw everyone surrounding the tables.

"Seriously? You guys are having a party and didn't invite me?" said Sonic.

Everyone moved out of the way, showing the party stuff and Amy popped out the top of the cake.

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled.

Sonic is shocked.

"What?" He asked.

He looked down blushing and chuckled a bit before looking up.

"You guys." Said Sonic, "You shouldn't have."

Bugs smiled.

"Hey thank G. He planned everything." Said Bugs.

Sonic smiled.

"So that is why you followed me." Sonic said. "To make sure I don't see this?"

G smiled.

"You got me." G said.

Sonic smiled.

'Ah I won't hold it against you. You are a great party planner." Said Sonic.

He pulled out his neuralizer but tossed it aside and pulled out a camera. He pushed the button on it and a boxing glove knocked out G.

"That's for attacking me during the NomiRandy incident jerk." Said Sonic, "I did say that I won't hold you distracting me against you, I'm still sore at you for that NomiRandy incident."

G smiled.

"I understand." G said.

Debbie smiled.

"Let's get this party started." Said Debbie.

"Hey, I'm supposed to say that." Said Sonic.

Wakko grabbed a giant pencil out from his gag bag and erased Debbie's mouth.

"That should shut her up." Said Wakko.

"You might want to give it back." Said Yakko.

Wakko drew the mouth back, but gave Debbie a 12 inch nose.

Everyone is mad.

"WAKKO!" Everyone but Wakko shouted.

Wakko erased the nose.

"Now let's get this party started." Said Sonic.

Kevin groaned with a hand on his cheek.

"But first, you think you can remove something from my teeth. It's starting to drive me crazy." Said Kevin.

Sonic smiled.

"Can do." Said Sonic.

Kevin opened his mouth as Sonic looked in it.

"I don't see anything." Said Sonic.

Kevin is shocked.

"Check the left side." Said Kevin.

"Okay." Said Sonic.

He put a finger in Kevin's mouth.

Yakko turned to the readers.

"Goodnight everybody." Said Yakko.

Sonic soon felt something.

"Here we go." Said Sonic.

He removed the car keys and driver's license.

Sonic became shocked.

"What were car keys and a driver's license doing in your mouth in the first place?" said Sonic.

"Happy birthday." Said Kevin.

Sonic became shocked.

"I saw the entire battle in Station Square. I knew I made a good choice for a birthday present." Said Kevin.

"So you had the DMV make a driver's license for me and gave me my own car, despite being fast on my feet?" said Sonic.

Kevin nodded.

"Thanks Kev." Said Sonic.

Kevin smiled.

"No problem." Kevin said.

Charmcaster grabbed a present and gave it to Sonic.

"This ones from me." Said Charmcaster.

Sonic grabbed the present, opened it up and became surprised at what he saw.

He pulled out a book titled "Magic Spells and Charms".

"A book of magic spells?" Sonic asked, "Thanks Charmcaster."

Charmcaster smiled.

"And that is not all." Said Charmcaster.

She uses her magic and creates a Stone Dragon and it jumps on Sonic and licks him.

"Oh stop it. It's pretty disturbing, but I like it." Said Sonic.

He placed the Stone Dragon down and grabbed another present.

"From Ben Tennyson." Said Sonic.

"That's my boy." Said Sandra.

"MOM!" yelled Ben.

Sonic opened it up and pulled out some weird looking pump with the Sweden flag on it.

"A Swedish Made Thing Enlarger Pump." Said Sonic.

Everyone became shocked.

Kai turned to Ben angrily.

"Ben!" said Kai.

"I didn't get that for him." Said Ben.

Sonic pulled out a credit card receipt.

"One credit card receipt for Swedish Made Thing Enlarger Pump signed by Ben Tennyson." Said Sonic.

Ben groaned.

"I definitely didn't get that for Sonic." Said Ben.

Sonic pulled out a warranty card.

"One warranty card for Swedish Made Thing Enlarger Pump signed by Ben Tennyson." Said Sonic.

Ben became mad.

"You can't be serious. I definitely didn't get this stuff for Sonic's birthday." Said Ben.

Sonic pulled out a book with the title "Swedish Made Thing Enlarger Pumps and Me (I definitely did get this for Sonic's birthday) By Benjamin Kirby Tennyson". And it had a picture of Ben with the same pump in his hands.

"One book titled 'Swedish Made Thing Enlarger Pumps and Me (I definitely did get this for Sonic's birthday) By Benjamin Kirby Tennyson." Said Sonic.

"Oh for crying out loud. Someone's pulling a prank on me." Said Ben.

Sonic laughed.

"Gotcha. You never got this stuff for me. I pulled a fast one on you." Said Sonic.

Ben sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness." Said Ben.

Sonic tossed the stuff aside and grabbed a different present.

"This one's definitely from Ben." Said Sonic.

He opened it up and pulled out a for real light saber.

Everyone is shocked.

Ben smiled.

"I know a guy." Ben said.

Sonic turned on the light saber and it came out blue and nearly hit Top Cat's privates.

"Hey, hey, hey, watch where you point that thing." Said TC.

Sonic laughed and saw G's gift.

It is in a huge box.

He opened it up and saw a huge statue of himself.

"Nice. But it still doesn't make up for that NomiRandy incident." Said Sonic.

"I know." Said G.

Goofy gave Sonic his present.

"This is from me." Said Goofy.

Sonic took the present, opened it up and saw every season of Power Rangers on DVD(minus Megaforce and Super Megaforce).

"Mighty Morphin, Zeo, Turbo, In Space, Lost Galaxy, Lightspeed Rescue, Time Force, Wild Force, Ninja Storm, Dino Thunder, SPD, Mystic Force, Operation Overdrive, Jungle Fury, RPM, Samurai, and Super Samurai Power Rangers on DVD." Said Sonic.

Goofy laughed.

"Thanks Sonic." Goofy said.

Sonic turned to G.

"Not a word about what I said about Power Rangers being mostly stock footage from a show in Japan." Said Sonic.

G nodded.

Goofy laughed.

"I heard that and I know." Goofy said.

"For a guy whose got no brains, he's pretty smart." Said Max Goof.

Spongebob and Mike dragged a v-shaped guitar case and amplifiers over to Sonic.

"This is from us." Said Mike.

Sonic is shocked.

"WOW!" Sonic shouted. "This will be great when I form a band."

He opened up the case and pulled out the v-shaped electric guitar which was plugged into the amplifier.

He strummed every note and it scared G so much that he fell into the pool.

"Hold on." Said Mike.

He turned down the volume on the amp.

"Now, play a bit of Power Rangers Megaforce." Said Mike.

Sonic did that and smiled.

"Love that sound." Said Sonic.

G came out of the water.

"I can't hear anything." Said G.

Howard punched G and he went back into the water.

"That's for sending me in the pool." Said Howard.

Scrooge grabbed his present and gave it to Sonic who opened it up and saw another pair of shoes like his.

Sonic smiled.

"Thanks Grandpa. I needed more shoes." Sonic said.

Mordecai became confused.

"Wait a minute, Sonic the Hedgehog is the grandson of Scrooge McDuck?" said Mordecai.

"Yeah, I could see the resemblance." Thomas said sarcastically.

Everyone became surprised.

"Hey, did that goat just sound like Sonic?" said Daffy.

Sonic and Thomas walked over to each other.

"Did you know that I've been through so many situations that it's a surprise that I'm still alive?" said Sonic.

"Well who doesn't know that?" said Thomas.

Sonic nodded.

"Good point." He said.

Sandra smiled and turned to Ben and Kai and the Monsters.

"They do sound alike." Said Sandra.

"That's like saying Snowbell from those Stuart Little films sounds like Nathan Lane." Said Kai.

"About that. Snowbell was voice by Nathan Lane." Said Ben.

Kai looked at her boyfriend.

"Seriously?" said Kai.

"I pay attention." Said Ben.

Ickis groaned.

"Let's get this over with." Said Ickis.

He pulled a remote out from Krumm's mouth and pushed the fast forward button and everything went fast.

Sonic managed to open up a bunch of presents. A plane seat cover from Launchpad, a DVD copy of the Hunger Games Catching Fire, a massaging recliner from Drake, a bunch of birthday cards, gift certificates, and gift cards from other people before Ickis pushed the play button and gave Sonic the envelope he and his friends brought for Sonic's birthday.

"This ones from us." Said Oblina.

Sonic grabbed the envelope, opened it up and pulled out two tickets to the new Godzilla movie.

"Two tickets to Godzilla." Said Sonic.

Sonc turned to his monster friends.

'Thanks guys." Sonic said.

"Don't mention it." Said Krumm.

Azmuth placed a ring box in front of Sonic.

"For you." Said Azmuth.

Sonic opened it up and saw a blue ring with the green lantern symbol on it.

"Oh Azmuth, this is so sudden." Said Sonic.

Everyone but Azmuth laughed.

Azmuth placed the ring on Sonic's left middle finger.

"This ring can allow your spinning based attacks to become more powerful than before. For example, it can charge up your spin dashes and you'll be able to shoot out waves of blue energy." Said Azmuth, "All you have to do is press the ring to power it up."

"Really?" said Sonic.

He pressed the ring and it started to glow. He started doing a spin dash and started to glow. A wave a blue energy left and went towards the swimming pool just as G got out.

"What all happened?" said G.

He was hit by the energy and fell in the pool again.

Debbie went to her boyfriend and got him out of the water.

Sonic stopped spin dashing and his new ring powered down.

"Did I miss?" said Sonic.

G got out of the water.

"No, you got me." G said before passing out as Debbie followed.

Splinter sighed.

"Enough talk, now for presents from me and my sons." Said Splinter.

Sonic went to Splinter.

Raph smiled.

"G helped us pick these out." Raph said.

"He even had some help making these." Donnie said.

They placed a katana, two Sais, a nun-chuck, and a black ninja outfit in front of Sonic.

Sonic is shocked.

"Ninja stuff? I can't except this." Said Sonic.

"Take it; it'll do you good in the future someday." Said Splinter, "Fights can't always be won with fists."

Sonic looked at the weapons and outfit and put them next to his new electric guitar.

He then grabbed one more present.

"From the most beautiful girl I've ever known." Said Sonic.

He looked at Gwen before looking at the present.

He opened it up and pulled out NASCAR tickets and all the Fast and the Furious movies.

"Tickets to NASCAR races and every Fast and the Furious movies?" said Sonic.

Gwen smiled.

"You enjoy things involving speed." Said Gwen.

Sonic kissed Gwen.

"Babe you're the best." Sonic said.


	9. End of Party

Later; nighttime has fallen and Duncan was holding a remote.

"I hope we can make these fireworks explode real soon." said Duncan.

G who was with Duncan smiled.

"Oh you'll be able to, once Sonic blows out the candles on his cake." said G.

"Candles are lit!" said Spongebob.

Everyone gathered around the lit cake and Sonic.

"For he's our favorite blue hedgehog, for he's our favorite blue hedgehog, for he's our favorite blue hedgehog, which nobody can deny!" everyone but Sonic sang.

"Make a wish sweetie." said Gwen.

Sonic smiled and thought and blew the candles.

Duncan pushed the only button on the remote and the fireworks flew up into the sky and exploded, forming the words 'Happy Birthday Sonic the Hedgehog' and a picture of him.

Everyone cheered.

"Wonder what he wished for." said Rigby.

"Dude, it's a bad idea to say what you wished for." said Mordecai.

"Whatever he wished for, I'll bet it wasn't a disaster like a tornado hitting Kansas." said CJ.

Eileen was looking through a newspaper and saw something disturbing.

"A tornado ended up hitting Kansas yesterday." said Eileen.

Mordecai groaned before turning to CJ.

"Better be careful with what you say." said Mordecai.

"Oh? And you didn't help Sonic get a rooster out of a city?" CJ playfully hit Mordecai in the arm.

Kai looked at the two.

"I wonder what's so special about their chemistry?" said Kai.

Rigby walked over to her.

"It's pretty complicated, they started off as a way to get Mordecai to get over someone, things got weird between them, they resolved those things and became friends, now they're dating." said Rigby.

Kai became shocked.

"I see." said Kai.

Back with Mordecai and CJ.

"You should have seen the battle up close, it was very epic." said Mordecai.

CJ laughed.

"I'll bet." said CJ.

"No really. Who we were fighting was in an Ultra Dino Megazord. Sonic manages to control his own Megazord, me and Rigby are in the Huge Duck which is some duck friends of Rigby and me, we're on the losing edge earlier in the battle, but Sonic manages to get a Motorcycle Zord and it manages to overpower the Ultrazord sending the people controlling it out, Sonic then takes it to space and destroys it." said Mordecai, "You needed to see it up close to believe it."

"I saw enough of it on TV." said CJ.

She than playfully pushed Mordecai to the ground.

Mordecai got himself back on his feet.

"You're just jealous that you never saw it up close." Said Mordecai.

"You call this jealous?" said CJ.

She planted a kiss on Mordecai's cheek.

The bird blushed.

Benson saw this and turned to Splinter.

"So you were human?" He asked.

Splinter turned to Benson.

"Indeed I was. The whole story is complicated. It involved a dead wife, my own enemy, four turtles, and a canister of ooze." Said Splinter.

Benson smiled.

"Then what about you fifth son?" He asked, "He is brave."

"Sometimes I get the feeling that his real mother drank during pregnancy. But it can't be true." Said Splinter.

With Muscle Man, Hi-Five, and Duncan.

"I know how to pull a good con once in a while." Said Duncan.

"You know who else likes to pull a good con? MY MOM!" Muscle Man said removing his shirt, "WHOO!"

Duncan groaned.

"Those jokes are lame, yo momma jokes are the bomb." Said Duncan.

High Five Ghost looked at Duncan.

High Five than leaned over to Duncan.

"Everybody tells him that his my mom jokes are funny just to shut him up." Whispered High Five.

"I see." Said Duncan.

Duncan turned to Muscle Man.

"I take back what I said, those jokes are funny, you momma jokes are lame." Said Duncan.

Muscle Man smiled.

"I guess. Hey why don't we do a double date with our girls sometime?" The green guy asked.

"Uh-"Duncan said before he pretended to see something, "Oh look, somebody is lifting up an entire planet."

Muscle Man turned around before turning back.

"I don't see a-"Muscle Man stopped when he noticed that Duncan disappeared, "Dammit, not again!"

Sonic walked over to a fence to the Saturdays property. He flipped one board over and Zak was on the other side with a present in his hands.

"Happy birthday." Said Zak.

Sonic took the present, opened it up and pulled out a right handed gauntlet.

"Built with special powers." Said Zak.

Sonic smiled.

"Thank you so much." Sonic said before he flipped the board back.

Drew smiled.

"I hope you're having a good birthday." Said Drew.

"Who doesn't have a good birthday?" said Sonic.

He put on the gauntlet and it started to power up before giving G who was coming from behind an uppercut that sent him to space.

Debbie looked at Sonic.

"Seriously? He planned this for you." She said.

Sonic became surprised.

"I thought it was a criminal." Said Sonic, "Plus someone should have told me how powerful this gauntlet really is."

G landed on top of Debbie and Sonic saw G.

"The Mobians are celebrating your birthday." G said before passing out.

Sonic became surprised.

"Wow, and that planet's about millions of light-years away." Said Sonic.

Sonic smiled and looked at G.

"Also I forgive ya from that Nomi Randy thing." He said and looked at his car.

He walked to the car.

G regained consciousness and saw Sonic walking towards the car.

"Can I drive?" said G.

"No, you're staying here. And try and get Bugs, Spongebob, and Charmcaster to have Mordecai and Rigby live here, they're great to hang out with." Said Sonic.

G smiled.

'Will do. But think you can give me and Debbie a ride sometime?" G asked.

Sonic smiled.

"That I can do. It is the least I can do for one of my best friends." Sonic said.

He got into the driver's side and sat down.

"Kind of reminds me of Ben's car." Said Sonic.

He put the keys in the ignition and turned it on.

"Purrs like a kitten." Sonic pushed down on the gas pedal a bit, "Roars like a lion."

Gwen entered the passenger seat.

"Where you heading?" said Gwen.

"I don't know, just testing this thing out." Said Sonic.

Gwen smiled.

"Lets go then." She said.

Sonic smiled.

With that they drove off.


End file.
